Twilight tries Bondage
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Warning: This story contains adult humor and sexual themes, if you are sensitive to this do not read you have been warned also, I would like to thank Kirbyfalcon for the rights to this fiction... I am not responsible for your feelings...


Twilight was on her way home, from a day out of shopping. But not just any ordinary shopping. it was, how you say, personal shopping. When she got home she quickly went up to the library where no pony would find her. once she was far enough in she took off her bag and dumped the contents. inside was two pairs of leather hoof cuffs, a leather blindfold, a ball gag, and a book on bondage for beginners.

She opened up and turned to the first page. it showed that the best way to be restrained was to have forehooves bound behind one's back. Twilight sat on her flank and reached behind her back with her forehooves then using magic she locked the first pair of hoofcuffs around them keeping them secure.

She gave them a test tug to feel how secure they were. they obviously would not move. she used magic to turn the page of the book. it said that her rear hooves should also be cuffed but while the pony was on their knees. that part would be explained later.

Twilight got on her knees and cuffed her other pair of hooves there was a bonus tip showing on how to restrain ones legs and knees but, Twilight skipped that part for now. the next step was connecting both pairs of cuffs together with a short chain to keep them together. Twilight took the short chain she had and connected the two hoofcuffs together putting her in a kneeling hogtie.

Turning to the next page she saw that next was the gag. a ballgag was a perfect way to start but duct tape was also a good alternative. luckily Twilight chose the ballgag. she lifted it up with magic and brought it to her mouth. after a deep breath to relax she inserted it in and secured it tightly.

She let out a slight moan as it stayed in, the last part was the blindfold. She turned to the next page but accidentally skipped a page and it showed her a page where a unicorn was to place an anti-magic ring around their horn with a set timer. Twilight didn't prepare for this part.

She would need to find a ring and fast. thinking back, she remembered she had a ring in a chest that she would use when practicing daily life without magic. it would have to do for now.

She used magic to retrieve it then after getting it she set it down and looked at the blindfold. she assumed that she would need this on first before the ring. so she picked it up with magic and placed it over her eyes plunging her into darkness. she finally lifted the ring up and slipped it onto her horn. she was now helpless, and in the middle of her library.

She sat there for a moment wondering what the point of this was. she gave the cuffs a tug again trying to get free but the cuffs held her hooves behind her back. Twilight grunted, a little bit as she struggled in her restraints. during her struggles she ended up belly flopping on the floor. she grunted and moaned as she struggled to get free. but as she struggled she began to feel, tingly down in her loins.

she had no idea what it was and she wanted to get free to try and figure it out. but it was no use. her struggles just made her more tingly and she moaned as her loins rubbed along the carpet. by now she was turned on and she wanted the tingling sensation to stop but with her struggling and moaning it just got worse. her struggling and breathing quickened as she was getting closer to releasing.

Finally she let out a muffled yell as she came over herself. then she was still. she had no idea what she did but it felt enjoyable. after laying on the floor she decided to try and get out of her restraints again but with her exhausted state she had no energy to struggle and ended up falling asleep in her library like this.

Later that evening Twilight woke up and tried to yawn but she still had the ballgag in mouth. She remembered what happened earlier which lead to her realizing she was still cuffed and gagged. She was surprised nopony, or even spike for that matter, had found her. But now was not the time to wonder. She had to get out of this predicament. But how?

During her struggles she did not hear Rarity come in. "Twilight? Are you here? I want to show you something and want your opinion on it" oh no! It was rarity. Twilight could not let her friend see her like this. She tried to inch away from the door only for Rarity to come at the door. But Twilight did not see her there due to the blindfold.

Rarity walked in the room and saw Twilight on the floor completely helpless. A Smile gleaming out of her teeth. This was too perfect. Her friend, a princess, was completely bound and gagged with no pony around. Rarity smiled as she got near.

"Well hello darling. What on earth are you doing like this?" Twilight struggled and tried to speak but could not make any word with the gag. Rarity saw the book and looked at it. "Got a little bit curious did we Twilight? Well don't worry. Being such a generous friend i shall help you. Let me just bring you back to my place and we can begin." at that point Rarity stuffed Twilight in a sack and brought her back to the boutique.

*At the boutique *

Twilight was muffling sounds through the gag Which Rarity made The bag Soundproof with her magic and Thankfully no one noticed the struggling. after Rarity got to the boutique she went into a secret basement and closed the door behind her. she dropped Twilight onto the floor and smiled. "sorry for the rude mode of transportation but i didn't think you wanted anypony else to see you like that."

she was right. Twilight would have been most embarrassed about it if others knew. she looked around the basement and saw a variety of bondage suits, toys, and other sorts of items. looking up she saw Rainbow Dash strapped to a cross with her wings bound with a belt. a sponge was wadded in her mouth sealed by a large strip of duct tape to keep her quiet. Twilight was horrified. why would Rarity do this?

A Purple Like dildo was flying over To Rarity, as She Smiled perversely.

"Do you know what this is darling?" Rarity asked As she Took off Twilight's blindfold and gag.

"I don't know. I never Seen anything like that." Twilight said, as The Reflection starting to clear up from the bright light. she had brought out the book that Twilight bought and Showed her The page of The Dildo

She then hover near her Wet pussy, as Rarity uncuffed her back legs, and opened them so the Dildo can enter. Twilight was scared as she tried to shift away "Rarity please. Why are yo-mphh."

Before she could finish Rarity stuffed the ballgag back in Twilight's mouth and made sure it was secure. "Hush darling. This will be over before you know it." she smiled as she slowly pressed the dildo into Twilight's wide open flank. Twilight's eyes grew wide and she let out a muffled yelp. This was a new experience for her and so far she was not enjoying it. Rarity pressed the dildo in before pulling it and pushing it making a slow rhythm of her thrusting.

Twilight closed her eyes and shouted for Rarity to stop but the gag kept her nice and quiet. Rarity started to go a little bit faster

Upon the speed of the thrust, She Began to blush and Feel as if she died and gone to heaven. How could something so painful be so enjoyable? She let out a satisfying moan and Rarity's ears caught the sound. "Is the princess starting to enjoy this?" she asked with a sly smile as she leaned in near Twilight's ear.

Her hot breath blowing on Twilight's ear all while the dildo was going at a fast pace. Twilight was unsure how to answer the question. But before she could her eyes went wide and she let out a muffled yell. She had orgasmed all over the floor. Rarity took the dildo out and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." she cleaned off the magical cum with her tongue. Twilight was too weak to react to this disgusting act. She let out a happy sigh and laid on the floor. "You go ahead and take a rest darling. I shall be back later." with that Rarity left leaving Twilight and Dash alone in the dungeon.

Dash struggled on the cross and grunted. Twilight noticed her. "Don't let me out." Dash muffled. Twilight could barely understand what she said, all she understood was "let " and "out." did Dash want to be let out? How would she release her though when she could not even get herself out of her own restraints? If only there was something that could break her cuffs and get the anti-magic Ring off... all She remembered was The anti-magic Ring was tempered by Rarity. If only there was a way to Knock off this Ring. she thought in her head.

Maybe, She can somehow overpower the ring, She can free at least dashie...

To be continued


End file.
